


Familiar Pest

by inkblotfox



Series: Holon Legacy [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Knotting, Master/Pet, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Snow covers the peaceful Holon City, a perfect day to sleep in. A shame for Grumpy that his rescue partner plans to let him do no such thing...Check out the amazing art done by the talented Whimsy-Princess (who also owns Florette the Sylveon) here:www.furaffinity.net/view/24733542





	Familiar Pest

It was a peaceful morning in Holon City, a blanket of snow covering the quiet streets as the last traces of the night’s storm lingered placidly in the sky. Peaceful sounds could just be heard coming from the streets below as the Pokémon of the city began to wake up, clearing their way to work and play. Peaceful snores could be heard from the apartment of one particular Typhlosion, enjoying a nice day in on his day off. Peace that was broken without warning by a small pink tornado that landed on his head without warning.

“Grumpy!!! Wake up! It's so pretty outside, come see!” He could feel nimble little paws pulling on his fur as Florette tried to rouse him from his warm bed, ribbons constricting around his body as she tried to motivate him to get up. “Come onnnn! You're gonna sleep the whole day away!”

“That was the plan, yes,” came a grumbled reply as Grumpy gave up on any hopes of sleeping in, rising like a titan over the much smaller Sylveon as he tried to rub sleep from his eyes. “How did you get in anyways? I locked all the-”

“Window!” Florette interrupted with an overly pleased look on her face.

“Of course.”

“The lock is so much easier to move there than trying to get through your door. And besides, you wouldn't wanna lock me out, would you?” Doe eyes batted up at him unnoticed as he lumbered for the bedroom door.

“I take it Nova is working at the Guild today?” he asked as he rummaged around the kitchen, looking for his favorite coffee. There was no hope of keeping up with the little spitfire without a heavy dose of caffeine to jump start his previously lazy morning.

“Yeah, she's helping with some rescue or other out on the bay, something something stranded merchants… I wasn't really awake when she was telling me about it…” The admission came with a light blush on her cheeks, making the gruff fire badger rumble with a barely contained laugh.

“I'm becoming a bad influence,” he said with no trace of remorse as he set the coffee maker going. “Soon you're gonna tell me you're sleeping your days off away. For  _ shame _ .” Florette snickered, climbing up the larger Pokémon to perch herself on his head while he pulled out cream and sugar from the pantry.

“You're gonna share that coffee, right?” He grumbled, knowing he’d regret indulging her even as he pulled out a second mug.

To her credit, they made it a full ten minutes into sitting down at the table to talk before the caffeine hit, sending the Sylveon bouncing around the kitchen alternating between asking for more coffee and demanding they go out and play in the snow. Grumpy didn’t particularly like either option, seeing no reason to leave the comfort of his apartment to trudge around in the thick snow outside and definitely not wanting her to explode with all the extra energy. She seemed to make the decision for him though, ribbons wrapping their way up his ankle before yanking him down to the floor. It occurred to him as she dragged him to the door that he could probably resist if he really wanted to.

Eh.

Grumpy righted himself before Florette could decide to drag him along the concrete outside, resigning himself to the fact his lazy day had been hijacked by the energetic fairy type. Making sure to at least lock the door behind them, he followed her out into the snow-covered lawn behind the building, finding her already rolling around in the powder with all the delight of a kit.

“You're gonna catch a cold like that,” he chided her, watching her burrow down into the snow as he approached. “What are you trying to-” She giggled as a snowball cut him off, knocking him flat on his butt as it collided with his muzzle.

“Looks like you got something on your- _ oof!! _ ” Taunts were interrupted by another ballistic snowball catching her in the butt. They turned just in time to see a group of mischievous younger Pokémon ducking down behind hastily built snow forts, peeking over at them with more snowballs at the ready.

“You're not just gonna take that are you?” Florette taunted, already packing a snowball in her ribbons. Grumpy chuckled as he got to his feet, the white marks on his back glittering. Another snowball flung its way towards him, only to collide with a solid sheet of ice as the Typhlosion improvised his own fortifications.

“Guess it's time to take these kids to school.” He buckled down to start packing snow, grinning as the kids gave a cheer from their side of the lawn. The fact that their cheers turned to squeals of fright and calls for counter attacks when Grumpy started tossing snowballs the size of Florette at them only made her giggle harder.

The battle lasted until a little after noon, when the other Pokémon in the apartment complex started calling the kids in for lunch. They waved goodbye to the exhausted duo, one shivering noticeably more than the other from the cold snow in their fur.

“Ready to go inside now?” Grumpy asked, scooping her up to snuggle into his black fur. She nodded with chattering teeth, hunkering down into his warmth until they were safely back in the heated apartment. He found it almost adorable how she hunkered down into the blankets on the couch while he went to fix them something warm to eat, little more than her ears sticking out to alert her when it was time to eat.

“Why does snow have to be so cold?!” Grumpy chuckled at the muffled complaints, turning on the stove to boil some soup.

“Oh, come on. I thought you liked the cold! You weren't complaining at all the other night.” He heard her shift under the blankets before replying, sounding twice as indignant as before.

“It's not so bad when it's  _ your _ cold. But snow just turns to cold water and gets in my fur!” He could practically hear her pouting into the blankets, making him smirk.

“Don't you fret, sweet thing. I've got just the thing to warm you up.” He poured the soup into two small bowls, wrapping hers with a cozy before walking back to the living room. She was peeking out at him now, the barest tinge of a blush still on her muzzle as her ribbons reached out to take the soup eagerly.

“Better than a snow fort huh?” The Typhlosion settled himself next to her on the couch before taking a sip from his bowl, letting the warmth sink into his body as he relaxed. Little slurps told him Florette was doing likewise, making quick work of the dish between pleased noises. It wasn't long before Grumpy could feel his eyes drooping, a satisfied feeling settling in his chest as his mind wandered towards a nice afternoon nap.

Florette was having none of that.

He barely registered his bowl being taken and set on the coffee table before the energetic Sylveon pounced him from her blanket nest, landing on his belly to the sound of his  _ oof _ . He opened one eye to peer down at her, a look of amusement on his snout as he made a bigger show of trying to sleep.

“Come on, ya big lump. You can't sleep all day! What am I supposed to do while you nap?” Her indignant demands made him chuckle, the vibrations of his chest rumbling against her paws as he responded.

“You could always nap too, you know.” The suggestion only seemed to rile her up more, making her paw at his chest insistently.

“But I'm not tired!” He smirked at that, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“Are you suggesting I need to wear you out if I want any peace today, Pet?” The shift in his tone was subtle, but it made her shiver all the same. It was an agreed upon signal, and she could already feel his muscles tense under her paws. She savored the anticipation, but there was no hesitation.

“Only if you think you have it in you.” Her taunt was intentional, and had the desired effect, his paw seizing her roughly by her ribbons as he sat up. She struggled, just enough to make it fun as he pushed the empty bowls aside to pin her down on the coffee table, ribbons held against her neck just tight enough to make it hard to breathe. Still she glared defiantly up at him, daring him without words to do his worst.

“You are such a brat, Pet,” he growled, muzzle inches from hers. “And you need to be punished.” His grip on her ribbons loosened, her gasp for breath turning into a yelp of surprise as he seized her hind legs and pinned them against her chest. “I think ten ought to get your attention. Make sure you're counting.” Her cheeks burned when she felt his paw connect with her rear, the sound echoing in the quiet apartment. He looked at her expectantly, spanking her harder until she squeaked out “One!” He smirked, dragging his paw across her rear and savoring the way her breath hitched in anticipation when he pulled back, her yelp of pain quickly followed by “Two!” as he let his claws dig under her fur. He kept up this slow, dragging pace, letting the sting of each spanking nearly fade before striking her again, taking his sweet time to tease and taunt her while she squirmed in his grasp. To the energetic Sylveon, it was the best and worst torture, forced to wait and let the Typhlosion savor the moment, fighting not to lose count as his nimble paws teased her dampening sex and left jagged scratches in her thighs. She was proud to be forced only once to start over, a not-so-accidental claw rolling her clit around making her forget whether it was the sixth or seventh time he’d struck her. Still, he had hardly finished the punishment when she managed to slip her leg free of his grasp, batting at him playfully.

“All of that, and you still haven’t learned your lesson?” he chastised, taking hold of her ribbons again with ill-concealed intent. She stuck her tongue out at him, despite his tightening grip, brushing her nimble tail up his chest as she managed to choke out, “What are you gonna do about it?” Another growl, and she found him straddling her on top of the table, grinding the tapered tip of his cock against her muzzle, using her ribbons like a leash to pull her head where he wanted it.

“For starters, we’re gonna put that smart mouth to proper use.” She pushed against his bulk with her paws as he forced his way past her lips, making her gag as he sank into her maw with a groan of pleasure. She struggled against him as he pulled her head up and down his shaft, slowly forcing her to swallow more and more, blushing at how hot it was to feel him swelling in her mouth. Her pussy drooled with her desire as he used her, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of giving in - it was no fun if the big brute didn't work for it, after all! Even still, she found her paws slipping in their resistance, resorting instead to teasing the knot at his base as he swelled to full size.

Gentle squeezes to her ribbons told her he planned to do worse, and she squeezed back her consent before he let the appendages go entirely, seizing her head directly as he pushed his way down her throat. She appreciated that he at least took his time as they shifted position, letting her breathing adjust as he focused on fucking her muzzle properly, gagging around him each time as her throat bulged with his girth. His taste was salty sweet on her tongue, and she found herself dragging her tongue against his tip each time he pulled back, nursing more from him.

He wasn't gentle by any means, the wet slap of flesh and saliva filling the room, but he was careful not to give her more than she could handle. She found her jaw ached pleasantly each time she kissed his swollen knot, and though she still gave an occasional push at his thighs for good measure, she found herself sucking down hard whenever he gave her slack. Soon enough Grumpy found he had to pull away or risk the fun ending too soon, a fact that made Florette giggle between coughing for air.

“And what's so funny, Pet?” His voice had a hard edge to it, but she could see the smirk he was trying to keep from his muzzle. She gave him a coy look, rolling over to flaunt her wet nethers to his eager gaze.

“What's the matter? Can't you punish me properly?” she taunted, dragging the tip of her tail up his drooling cock for emphasis. He failed to disappoint her as his paws seized her, pulling her into his arms as he laid back into the couch.

“Don't think you're getting off so easily,” he growled, holding her like a doll as he ground her sex against his, watching her shiver with anticipation in his paws even as she struggled to get free. A sharp gasp signaled that his tapered tip had found home, spreading her tight folds around him. She gave a whimper when she realized he was holding her hostage there, helplessly impaled on just the tip of his cock while he watched her struggle and flail uselessly. Their eyes met, and he gave her an absolutely predatory grin.

“What's the matter, Pet?” Grumpy’s voice was dripping with ill-contained desire, even as he waited calmly for her to break. “Do you want more?” It was a contest of wills to see who would break first, a contest Florette had no patience to win.

“F-fucking-  _ hahhhh _ .  _ Please, Master. _ ” Hearing her call him that made the Typhlosion preen, but he held out.

“Please what, pet?”

“ _ Hnn… Please! Fu- _ ” Her begging was cut off by a low moan as he let her drop, gravity pulling her halfway down his cock as she sang her approval. His paws seized her hips roughly, bouncing her in his lap as she held on for dear life, sharp claws digging into her flanks each time she tightened around him. All pretense was lost as they succumbed to a wild, frantic rhythm, the apartment a cacophony of wet slapping sounds each time he brought her down, the scent of sex hanging heavy in the air and fueling their libidos all the more.

She came first, howling and moaning half-coherent sounds of bliss, milking the Typhlosion demandingly as she tried to take more of him in her. Her belly bulged each time his hips rose to thrust in and still she wanted more, her own little claws digging into his arms as she met his eyes, begging wordlessly.

A yelp of shock and disappointment left her as he pulled her away, throwing her down on the couch before mounting her from behind. What sounds she made after were muffled by his paw, her muzzle sucking and licking his digits as he used the new angle to his advantage, plowing her into the couch cushions with the force of his thrusts. She could feel his knot kissing her soaked pussy, brushing her clit each time he drove in. Muffled begging egged him on, until at last he gave a triumphant bellow as the whole of his shaft popped inside.

Her first climax was nothing compared to the one they shared, each jet of his spunk making her clench around him, milking him for more in the best of positive feedback loops. No sounds but their blissful moans could be heard until the feeling finally started to fade, leaving them both collapsed together on the couch amid pillows and blankets that had been tossed aside in their furor.

For a long while, neither of them really moved or spoke, trying to catch their breath as they came down from the high. Grumpy found his hand wandering down Florette’s diminutive body to feel her swollen belly, warm with his cum and taut with the pressure. She cooed softly as he stroked her, affectionate caresses to prolong the afterglow.

After a long while, Grumpy felt his knot slip free, soft enough to escape his partner’s body. He was quick to grab one of the blankets to wrap her in, chuckling at the damp spot that appeared as the excess spunk escaped her.

“Alright, let's get you cleaned up. And then I think you promised me a nap!” She grumbled good naturedly, whacking at him with her ribbons even as she snuggled down into his arms.

“Fine, fine,” she relented, stifling a yawn. “You and your need to sleep.”

“Only way I can keep up with you,” he teased as he started the bath. “Now, into the tub with you. Nova’s gonna be mad if I bring you home dirty again.”


End file.
